


【米英】Do Me A Favor（70年代黑帮AU，FBI米X欺诈大师英）

by shouquan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Chinese Language, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouquan/pseuds/shouquan
Summary: FBI调查员阿尔弗雷德敲开了欺诈大师亚瑟·柯克兰的大门，他希望对方帮他一个忙，而且阿尔弗雷德知道，亚瑟因为某个心照不宣的原因而永远不会拒绝他★去年合志《First Desire Serenade》稿子，一发完★FBI米X欺诈大师英，70年代美国黑帮背景AU★参考影视作品：《大西洋帝国》、《纽约黑帮纪实》





	【米英】Do Me A Favor（70年代黑帮AU，FBI米X欺诈大师英）

Do Me A Favor

【0】

1931年3月19日的初春早晨，阿尔弗雷德敲开了亚瑟的大门：

“好久不见，亚瑟，我猜你已经享受过今天难得的晴朗阳光了，”金发男人象征性的爽朗笑容与活跃声音让亚瑟忍不住皱起了眉头，“老天这几天一直都在下雨，真让人受不了，不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德一边扬起右手打了个招呼，一边抬起左手抵在门框上——当然，亚瑟很清楚这并不是因为他打算模仿街头流行的西部牛仔作风，而是为了防止自己突然关上大门——亚瑟的眉头皱得更深了一些——这通常都意味着对方带来的是某种他无法拒绝的麻烦：

“因此最好不要打扰这个美好的早晨，琼斯探员，”抱着手臂让自己整个人都堵在门前，亚瑟试图以这样的方式来温和地下达逐客令，“而且距离我们上一次见面还不到一个月，如果需要进行日常问候的话可以再过几个月也不算迟。”

然而仿佛是完全没注意到对方话语里的不耐烦，阿尔弗雷德只是朝身后随意地指了指：

“但是一个月的时间足够让你的篱墙需要照料了。”

“我的篱墙怎么了？”

“看起来很好，而且还散发着一股油漆的味道，你是什么时候为它上漆的？”

“可你刚刚说它需要你的照料，”故意长长地叹了一口气，亚瑟摇了摇头，“阿尔弗雷德，看起来你这原创性的开场白效果不是很好。”

阿尔弗雷德露出一副懊恼的神情挠了挠鼻子：

“我还以为这就是你常说的英式幽默。”

“拜托你下次不要再犯这种错误了，匆忙之间你总是编不好理由，”亚瑟撇了撇嘴瞪着眼前明显不打算理会逐客令的高大男人，“这么说来，如果我不邀请你进来喝一杯红茶的话你是不肯离开的了？”

金发男人快速地眨了眨眼跟随在亚瑟的身后挤进了大门：

“亲爱的，一杯加糖咖啡，谢谢。”

【1】

这不是阿尔弗雷德第一次敲开亚瑟的大门，当然也不会是最后一次。

尽管亚瑟已经明确地表示不会替他冲泡咖啡，但是多年来阿尔弗雷德已经熟知亚瑟搁放速溶咖啡粉的位置，因此这名高大的年轻探员此时正在忙活着泡一杯据说是今天第一杯的速溶咖啡。

拜他所赐，作为忠实“红茶派”的亚瑟曾经无数次想要把那罐咖啡粉直接扔掉，可骨子里讲求风度与礼仪的英伦血统却不允许他做出如此粗鲁的举动，另外亚瑟也很清楚自己短期内都不可能摆脱这个一大早便径自闯进屋内泡咖啡的家伙的。

“你真应该学会喝黑咖啡，你们调查局（The Bureau）最近不是正试图塑造自己硬汉的形象吗？”用着引以为傲的贵族式优雅动作在沙发上翘起了腿，亚瑟趁着阿尔弗雷德在杯子里加糖的时候不失时机地嘲讽起来，“要知道现在喝咖啡还加糖加奶的家伙只会被当成没戒奶的小男孩。”

“如果能够毫不费力地识破传说中从未失手的欺诈大师也算是小男孩的话，那我可无话可说，”明显感觉到对方的讽刺却仍然不为所动地耸了耸肩，阿尔弗雷德倚靠在——由于身高的缘故他看起来就像是一屁股坐在——料理台上低头吹了几口咖啡，“不过在我揭露那次行动的结果以换取硬汉名声以前，我想我应该先征求你的意见？”

而这正是亚瑟再也无法拒绝眼前这名该死的调查局特工任何委托的原因，因为阿尔弗雷德随时随地都可以把亚瑟送进监狱大牢。

在这个距离第一次世界大战结束不远、恰逢经济大萧条的彷徨年代，社会与法律的崩坏总是伴随着越来越多灰色边缘人士的诞生，与街头黑帮和垄断财阀一同稳坐于秩序上层宝座的人们当中，就有欺诈大师亚瑟·柯克兰的一席之地，多年来他凭借着让人捉摸不清真假的言辞与严谨得毫无破绽的伪装成功榨取了数个大财阀的钱财，又因神出鬼没的行踪逃掉了所有后续而来的报复行为，整个美国东部大陆几乎都听闻过欺诈大师柯克兰的事迹。

然而就是这位似乎永远有办法游走与法律与暴力边缘的大师级人物近年来却忽然低调了许多，这导致很长一段时间以内所有中高阶层的商人们都为此提心吊胆以免柯克兰先生改变作风，但是出乎人们意料的是，欺诈大师先生非但没有蓄力捣鼓大计划，反而是随着时间的推移而渐渐有销声匿迹的倾向。

原因便是他在一次试图以调查局特工的身份潜入某位鼎鼎有名的会计师办公室时，恰好被当时正在卧底潜伏在那里的阿尔弗雷德所识破。

说实话那次计划原本应该天衣无缝才对！一听到阿尔弗雷德又打算拿这件事来开玩笑，亚瑟就气得差点从沙发上跳起来，对，原本应该天衣无缝的，可谁会想到半路却遇到了真正的调查局特工呢？

想到这里，亚瑟不由得端起自己的红茶杯子重重地哼了一声：

“如果你是打算借那件事情让我感谢你没有当场逮捕我的话，那就不必费心了，”年轻的欺诈大师借着白瓷杯子的边缘狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，这让他那双祖母绿的眼眸在阳光的折射之中如同扬起阵阵波澜，“反正这几年来我已经习惯你的做法了，探员，你这一次也还是打算用什么委托来作为交换条件吧？”

事实上这根本不公平，但时至今日阿尔弗雷德手上还是握有当初亚瑟伪造的调查局证件和匹配文件，这对如今风头正盛的调查局来说可以算得上“美味大餐”的一桩案件，然而阿尔弗雷德却始终没有上交证据或是逮捕亚瑟，而是一次又一次地委托亚瑟帮忙——

从伪造卧底需要的身份证明、到打听财阀之间错综复杂的利益关系、再到必要时暗中联系其他探员，诸如此类的委托层出不穷，拜其所赐亚瑟甚至怀疑自己是不是已经成为调查局的义务特工了。

“有时候你就是太聪明了，亲爱的亚瑟，你不光狠狠地拆穿我准备了好久的开场白，而且还不打算继续我们友好的谈话，”似乎真的是在为了这两件事而感到沮丧，阿尔弗雷德耷拉着双肩走过来坐在了亚瑟的对面，“而且我的名字是阿尔弗雷德，不是探员。”

过于粗鲁的动作让阿尔弗雷德身下的沙发皮面折出了难看的皱褶，这自然引来亚瑟又一阵嫌弃的瞪视：

“所以说？”

“所以说......”阿尔弗雷德低头试着喝了一口滚烫的咖啡，“你肯定知道伊万·布拉金斯基这个人吧？”

亚瑟毫不掩饰地皱紧了眉头。

【2】

如果说有些人注定会在这个秩序已然崩坏的社会中成为黑帮一份子的话，那有些人则注定会牢牢地站在这个恣意妄为的世界的顶峰，伊万·布拉金斯基便是这个命中注定成为黑帮财阀统治者的男人。

“那家伙表面上对任何人都客客气气彬彬有礼，但是他可绝对是危险人物当中最危险的那一个，”似乎即使是念出那个人的名字都会让周围的气氛凝固起来，亚瑟缓了缓方才兀然从对方嘴里听到这个名字的惊讶，“难道说调查局这一次终于决定处理这个超级炸弹了吗？”

“准确来说是国税局（Internal Revenue Service）将会出面处理布拉金斯基，”上好的咖啡与恰到好处的甜味让阿尔弗雷德满意地低头多喝了几口以后才继续解释道，“我们的任务则是暗地里尽可能地协助搜集需要的情报和资料，等时机成熟以后我们便可以拍拍屁股把所有的烂摊子都交给IRS那群人。”

“我们？”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，似乎完全无法理解亚瑟为什么要单独说出这个单词，后者只好为这场迟迟无法进入主题的谈话抛去一根最好的橄榄枝：

“那是你们调查局的任务，这和我有什么关系？”

这一回阿尔弗雷德终于决定一口气把将要委托亚瑟的任务说完：

“两个月后布拉金斯基将会参加一场晚宴，地点就在他的办公室大楼里，调查局已经事先得到情报这是一场黑道家族会议，我的计划是潜入晚宴拿到他藏在办公室里的会计资料，”腾出一只手来随意地做了个手势，阿尔弗雷德用着理所当然的语气这么说到，“你可是这一方面的大师级人物，教会我怎样伪装潜入晚会应该不成问题。”

每当这个时候亚瑟便觉得，今天第一眼看到阿尔弗雷德那不容抗拒的“堵门”姿势时就应该料想到是如此棘手的任务：

“我拒绝！”

“唉？！为什么？”

绿眼睛的欺诈大师先生慢吞吞地瞥了对方一眼，果不其然看到阿尔弗雷德毫不掩饰的惊讶表情，这说明后者从一开始就没考虑过他究竟想不想继续协助调查局，这让亚瑟不爽地别开了视线，连带着语气都强硬了不少：

“因为这桩委托不光会害死你自己，也会牵连到我的人身安全，”抿了一口温度刚刚好的红茶，亚瑟有些可惜今天的品茶时光马上就要被这个话题白白浪费了，“布拉金斯基不是你以前随随便便就能掰倒的街头黑帮份子，先不说你是否能够成功潜入晚宴，哪怕你有这个念头也是危险的，他可是一位彻头彻尾的独裁者。”

“这个自然，否则调查局也不会指派我去协助IRS，”自信十足却又无关紧要地简单回应了一句，阿尔弗雷德举起双手开玩笑似地摆出一个投降的姿势，“我向你保证，我亲爱的亚瑟，就算我不幸失败的话也绝对不会出卖你。”

一阵短暂的沉默化作了红茶杯里的微弱涟漪。

“......你这家伙，”向阿尔弗雷德看去的那双祖母绿色的眼睛里，只需要一秒便饱含了比愤怒更为复杂的懊恼与不甘，“绝对是算准了说出这句话以后，我肯定会出于道义而答应你的。”

被对方轻而易举揭穿的同时，阿尔弗雷德很快也意识到这是亚瑟独特的默认方式，眼看着下一秒这名金发的年轻调查员便要露出胜利的大笑，亚瑟连忙打断了他：

“等一下！”低低地咳嗽了几声，他旋即便恢复了作为负有盛名的欺诈大师所具备的优雅做派，“既然你想要在我这里学会伪装潜入的方法，那在此以前你就必须通过我的入学测试。”

阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴：

“那是什么？”

“明天晚上7点到艾克柏餐厅找我，而且......”亚瑟侧了侧头打量了对方一会儿后才继续开口说到，“你需要成功邀请我饭后与你去跳上一支舞，那才算你通过了我的入学测试。”

【3】

在整个美国都被禁酒令、大萧条与街头暴力折磨得人心惶惶的1931年，艾克柏餐厅那扇派了数人迎接客人的奢华大门就像是上流社会与老式贵族的标杆一样醒目，家族祖辈曾经便是来自于大西洋彼岸的英国贵族，亚瑟在这家餐厅总是能够感受到一种回到故土的舒适感。

来自小型弦乐乐团的轻柔舞曲、侍者们穿梭与桌椅件的敏捷脚步、高脚玻璃杯碰撞时的悦耳声响、客人们轻声交谈时的愉快笑声，所有的这些声响都在艾克柏餐厅那高弧状天花板设计的室内交织出完美的乐章，亚瑟甚至能够透过迷离而柔和的灯光看到餐厅中心人们翩然起舞的身影。

只可惜距离实在是有些远，亚瑟一边点头谢过一名替自己张罗好餐具的侍者，一边遗憾地想今夜艾克柏的舞曲应该很适合跳上一曲华尔兹。

“先生。”

侍应的声音让他的注意力从稍远处的舞池转移了回来，他抬眼看去时只见侍应带来了他今夜的客人。

“晚上好，柯克兰先生。”

穿着一套深蓝色束腰西装的金发男人微微颔首致意，被精巧地雕刻成蔷薇状的银制纽扣在最上方第二颗处稍稍有些紧绷，以简约剪裁而闻名的这套西装衬着男人高挑的身形与宽阔的胸膛，阿尔弗雷德从进门的那一刻开始无疑已成为餐厅内惹人注目的存在。

一改往日里随意乱翘的普通发型，他今天晚上特意梳了一个一丝不苟的大背头发型，尽管平日里总是不肯服软的几缕发丝仍旧坚挺，然而阿尔弗雷德那一头阳光般的头发与高挺的五官轮廓着实为他增添了不少分数——这不公平，亚瑟面无表情地示意对方入座时偷偷地这么想到，假如说这个世上真的存在上帝宠儿的话，阿尔弗雷德绝对算是他们当中的一员。

垂下视线侧头与侍者交谈着今晚将要挑选的菜式，金发的调查员先生靠坐在椅背里交叠着双手朝亚瑟投来胜利的笑容，这顿时让后者脸上的神情从惊讶转变为挑剔：

“如果要给你的任务进行评分的话，很遗憾你只是刚刚及格。”

“啊？为什么？”亚瑟的话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德便马上放弃维持假装是上流社会人士的伪装，“我好不容易找到这套西装的，亚瑟，大家都说这可是时下最热门的款式。”

眼看着阿尔弗雷德从贵族男士转变为他所熟悉的美国大男孩的瞬间，亚瑟伸出手指制止了对方继续大声叫嚷的失礼行为：

“第一，出席晚宴时你必须选择量身定制的西装，而不是直接从店铺里买来现成的套装，”他赶在阿尔弗雷德张嘴想要说些什么以前又增加了一根手指，“第二，你忘了胸前的口袋巾了。”

“噢......”

金发大男孩顺着亚瑟的话语不自觉地摸了摸空荡荡的西装口袋，他发誓自己甚至从来没听过口袋巾（Pocket Squares）这个说法，另一方面亚瑟的评判仍在继续：

“第三，你最好还是舍弃领带而改为领结吧，”尽管亚瑟不得不承认阿尔弗雷德今晚的装扮着实让自己大吃一惊，然而那距离达成混入布拉金斯基家族晚宴的水平还是有很大差距，欺诈大师先生看向对方的祖母绿眼眸里满溢着快活的胜利笑意，“我想我们都不需要继续测试的第二部分了。”

事实上在饭后成功邀请亚瑟共进一舞华尔兹才是他向阿尔弗雷德提出测试的主要内容，然而金发特工只是泄气地放软了上半身耸了耸肩：

“我本来就不会跳华尔兹，”他理所当然地指了指亚瑟继续说到，“那也是你必须在两个月以内教会我的内容之一。”

“该死的请问我是在什么时候答应你的？”

“就是现在，”两名侍者端着食物优雅地走了过来，阿尔弗雷德咧出象征性的爽朗大笑朝亚瑟眨了眨眼，“柯克兰老师，我们的课程可以开始了吗？”

重重地从喉咙深处哼了一声，亚瑟恶狠狠地挑起了眉。

【4】

亚瑟永远无法拒绝阿尔弗雷德。

被握有把柄固然是原因之一，但他们彼此同样对另外一个原因心照不宣。

【5】

深深地吸了一口气，阿尔弗雷德不情愿地第N次抬起双臂在亚瑟面前站得笔直，个头只比他稍稍矮一些的后者正手握软尺在他的腰腹部围了一圈，然后转身在搁放一旁的随身笔记本上记下某个数字。

“虽然你昨天说的是要带我量身定做一套西装，可我没想到你除了是一名欺诈犯以外还是一名裁缝。”

“安静闭上你的嘴巴，”换作是平日的话一定会让对方气恼的玩笑话语并没有奏效，相反亚瑟只是语气平静地下达着下一个指令，“现在转过身背对着我站好。”

“可我已经站好了。”

“我需要的是背脊挺直的数据。”

攀着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀让他转了个身，亚瑟抬起右手让掌心紧紧地贴在对方宽阔的背脊上感受着肌肉线条的变化，稍早以前阿尔弗雷德就已为了便于丈量尺寸而脱下了外套，上身线条流畅富有力量的肌肉线条在单薄的衬衫下显露无疑。

阿尔弗雷德作为一名训练有素的调查局特工，拥有结实的肌肉与强壮的体格是理所当然的事情，即使对这个事实已早有认识，但切身感受到这一点还是让亚瑟不由得有些羡慕起来，他趁着度量尺寸的机会恶作剧地用力戳了戳大男孩的背脊：

“事先说明一下，真正为你制作西装的人是我一位认识了许多年的裁缝，可为了尽可能地避免风险，这一次我同样只会把数据留给对方而避免见面，”似乎是因为自己隔了好一会儿才继续先前的话题而感到吃惊，阿尔弗雷德不由自主地扭过头来想要看他一眼，结果自然是被亚瑟拍着下巴扭回头去，“别乱动......！你这个笨蛋根本就没认真考虑过自己将要招惹的敌人有多么危险。”

相处多年的经验让阿尔弗雷德很容易就知道这是亚瑟表达担忧与关心的特殊方法，就像不管他带来的委托有多么麻烦亚瑟总是会一边嫌弃地咒骂一边尽心协助一样，这名欺诈大师在为他担忧的时候也无法坦率地开口承认，想象着如果在这个时候直视那双祖母绿眼睛的话一定会看到对方羞于承认的别扭表情，阿尔弗雷德不禁绷紧了肩膀低低地笑了起来。

然而亚瑟显然并没有意识到他为什么在憋笑：

“你居然还能笑得出来？”他一定是在生气地挑起了眉头——阿尔弗雷德这么猜测着——搞不好亚瑟现在已经快要忍不住想在自己的背脊上多戳几下，“根据我打听到的情况，布拉金斯基这次晚宴至少把整个纽约三分之二的黑帮或财阀家族都列在邀请名单上了。”

“别担心，我答应你这次任务绝对会成功的，”由于对这个情报早有准备，阿尔弗雷德只是毫不在意地耸了耸肩，他回头自信地朝着对方眨了眨眼，“亲爱的，我答应过你的事情从不食言，对吧？”

而这一次亚瑟并没有再推开他近在咫尺的脸，只是抿着嘴唇别扭地接受了阿尔弗雷德的承诺。

【6】

亚瑟永远无法拒绝阿尔弗雷德。

尽管他们两人都没有开口说过诸如“我爱你”之类的话，但他们彼此对这一点心照不宣。

【7】

“根据我这几天收集到的情报来看，你现在除了需要考虑怎样伪装潜入晚宴以外，还需要考虑怎么对付布拉金斯基手下的贝什米特兄弟，据说这对兄弟原本并不是布拉金斯基的帮派成员，可是从布拉金斯基成为掌控东区的老大开始这两人便马上成为了他的左右手，”亚瑟一边这么说着一边头也不回地走在前头，“我知道你对什么都不太在乎，阿尔弗雷德，可是你最好不要小看贝什米特兄弟，他们两人甚至可以面不改色地与布拉金斯基玩俄罗斯转盘。”

“听起来他们就是大家所说的硬汉类型吧，”阿尔弗雷德吹了一声响亮的口哨，这惹来刚刚与他们擦肩而过的陌生人疑惑与不安的注视，“你的情报工作都快比得上调查局了，如果你接下来还能告诉我那场俄罗斯转盘结局的话，我一定不会感到吃惊。”

纽约的温和春日里清晨的薄雾才刚刚散去，阳光便若有若无地落在每个人的肩膀上，带着些许寒意的微风不经意间便钻进了阿尔弗雷德的脖子里，这让高大的年轻男人不由自主地缩了缩脖子发出抱怨的无意义话音。

“你是不是忘了我们正在进行特训？”即使不用回头也能够想象得到对方哆嗦的动作，亚瑟无声地翻了个白眼，“改掉你那些夸张的美式动作和作风，不然在我们到达目的地以前这附近的所有人都会记得你。”

“这不公平，”然而阿尔弗雷德显然并没有把对方的忠告放在心上，他只是紧走几步挨着亚瑟的肩膀轻轻地推搡了几下，“你至少还穿着一件长外套，可我今天只穿了一件衬衫。”

事实上一件衬衫足够任何人在这样的天气里保暖了，尽管亚瑟很清楚阿尔弗雷德这么说只是单纯的无法保持安静罢了，但他还是稍微有些心软地转头打量了好一会儿后才开口继续说到：

“如果你实在觉得冷的话......”他朝着路边的某个店铺扬了扬下巴，“那边的咖啡馆应该足够暖和了，你喝杯咖啡的空档就足够我拿到信件回来这里了。”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼：

“我看把特训课程这件事情给忘记的人是你才对，”他大大咧咧地抬手揽住亚瑟的肩膀紧紧地贴了过去，比他瘦削了不少的后者在这突如其来的亲昵动作当中踉跄着几乎跌进阿尔弗雷德的怀里，“放心好了，爱操心的柯克兰老师，不管是怎样的试炼都绝对不会把我难住的。”

“闭、闭嘴！”维持着被对方揽在怀里——或者说是被阿尔弗雷德挂在半边身子上——的姿势，亚瑟窘迫地低垂着视线徒劳地挣扎了几下，“快放开我，我们到了。”

随着亚瑟的话音刚刚落下，阿尔弗雷德便发现他们停在了一扇刷着好几层黑漆的木门前，大门门脚呈现水滴状凝固的油漆正是这扇大门历经了无数岁月的痕迹，这扇大门实在过于陈旧了，以致于人们在为它刷上新漆的时候甚至没有费心把旧漆全部遮盖起来。

这说明这扇门背后的空间要么是被丢弃已久的荒废房间，要么就是有人故意让它显得如此不显眼，亚瑟警惕地环顾着四周后便悄无声息地掏出了一枚小巧的黄铜钥匙，那扇陈旧不堪的黑漆大门便在他们面前缓慢地敞了开来。

首先反应过来的是嗅觉，阿尔弗雷德一边在亚瑟的示意下关上大门一边下意识地嗅闻着空气中弥漫着的酒精气息，那并不仅仅是街头混混们私底下举办的小型酒会那么简单，浓郁得仿佛黏稠液体般笼罩其间的酿酒香气表明这扇大门后藏着的是一家小型酿酒作坊。

紧接着他的视觉与听觉便同时苏醒过来。

好几盏昏黄的大吊灯映照着这个显然是由四五间房屋连通起来的空间，巨大的木制酒桶整整齐齐地沿着墙壁码放堆砌，房间中央摆放着的长形木桌周围有好几名身材壮实的男人在来回搬运着一箱又一箱的酒，从普通啤酒到上好威士忌都在这玻璃与木箱的碰撞之间如流水般得以传送。

一名穿着褐色西服套装、戴着黑白条纹帽子的男人端坐在房间最里间的书桌前埋头翻阅着似乎是账本一样的东西，他在看到亚瑟进门的时候并没有太大的意外，直到他看见对方身后正在好奇地四处打量着秘密作坊的阿尔弗雷德：

“很抱歉我并不知道你还带来了客人，安格尔斯先生（Mr.Angles），”那人摘下帽子朝着两人恭恭敬敬地屈身行礼，“你的信件已经按吩咐准备好了。”

阿尔弗雷德不动声色地瞥了亚瑟一眼，后者只是面无表情地接过了对方递过来的一沓信件，在那之中一封延续旧时传统使用火漆封口的信件吸引了他们的全部注意力。

信封的署名处赫然就是伊万·布拉金斯基的亲笔签名。

【8】

“我曾听说欺诈大师亚瑟有许多种身份，而且每一次都不会重复使用那些名字和身份——”

阿尔弗雷德把自己朝后抛进了舒适宽敞的沙发上，挂名在纽约商人安格尔斯名下的秘密酿酒作坊二层的小阁楼被亚瑟精心布置成一间小而舒适的隔间，木制桌椅散发出的独特气息在空气里弥漫出不同于楼下充斥着葡萄酒芬芳的舒缓氛围，因此这名美国大男孩自然也就把上流社会作风特训这类事情抛诸脑后了，随手抓过身旁的抱枕揽在怀里，阿尔弗雷德全然不顾亚瑟愤怒的瞪视直接把双脚搭在矮桌上继续开口说到：

“——可是安格尔斯先生（注*Angles即盎格鲁-撒克逊人中的盎格鲁人）？难道从来没有人怀疑你这个名字是假的吗？”

“考虑到安格尔斯先生名下势力分布在纽约各区的进出口公司的话，自然不会有人怀疑这名商人的真实性，”似乎早已放弃纠正阿尔弗雷德那大大咧咧的美式作风，亚瑟只好赌气地抬脚轻轻地踹了踹对方的脚肚，当然了这几乎没有任何作用，亚瑟偷偷地叹了一口气，搞不好阿尔弗雷德还以为自己是在与他戏耍，“而且这个身份足够真实得接到来自布拉金斯基的晚宴邀请。”

“等一下，亚瑟......”察觉到事情已经自然而然地朝着某个阿尔弗雷德并不希望发生的方向所发展，蓝眼睛的调查员先生不得不打断对方的话语，“你为什么要来拿这封晚宴邀请函？”

亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德一样清楚答案呼之欲出，绕过矮桌与对方分享同一张沙发，他甚至能够感受到并肩而坐的阿尔弗雷德那紧紧盯在自己身上的视线，但亚瑟还是淡然如常地把刚刚泡好的红茶端在手里：

“我已经说过了，先不提布拉金斯基这个人的残酷作风，他手下的贝什米特兄弟也不是什么寻常角色，”薄薄的氤氲水气夹杂着好闻的红茶香气飘散开来，亚瑟故意避开对方的问题转而以另一种方式解释这封邀请函背后的意义，“贝什米特兄弟中的弟弟路德维希遵循的是强悍而冷酷的军人作风，而他的哥哥基尔伯特则更像是一名热衷于暴力与格斗的疯子，即使你的伪装足以骗过晚宴的所有人，但是为此而多做一些准备总不会错的。”

“你打算和我一起潜入晚宴。”

这是一句陈述句。

“是的，”这也是一句陈述句，尽管明白彼此接下来将要谈的话题具有怎样的意义，但亚瑟此时此刻的语气却和平日里的没什么两样，“我将作为被邀请的对象而光明正大地出席晚宴，而你则是我的助理，或者随你喜欢，要假装是我的随从或保镖都没问题。”

“我只是委托你教会我怎样伪装潜入晚会，”似乎是为了思考这样的说辞是否已经能够说明自己的意见，阿尔弗雷德停顿了一会儿后又开口继续说到，“真正的任务是调查局的工作，我从来没打算让你牵扯进来。”

“至今为止让你学会伪装技巧的训练就已经算得上是被牵扯进来了，阿尔弗雷德，你以为我当时为什么会想要拒绝你那所谓的委托？就是万一发生了什么事情，以布拉金斯基的作风来看无论我涉及到哪种程度都只是在劫难逃，”微微地耸了耸肩，亚瑟垂下视线试图避开对方紧紧盯在自己身上的视线，“或者说你已经想到了比这更好的方法？”

既能从一开始就解决了出席身份、又能够最大限度地减少被识破的风险，不管怎么看亚瑟的提议都是最佳方案，与前者相识了数年的阿尔弗雷德想也知道他在说出口以前早已做好了全部的打算，然而金发的调查员还是努了努嘴试图表达自己徒劳的挣扎：

“我猜我是没机会上诉了，法官大人，”似乎是赌气一般朝着亚瑟猛然靠了过去，阿尔弗雷德借此让自己现在夸张地露出不满神情的脸在对方眼中放大了不少，“不管是布拉金斯基，还是你刚才说的贝什么兄弟，我都有绝对的自信可以完成任务。”

“抱歉，我不是这个意思。”

“可你刚刚明明说了在劫难逃。”

看起来阿尔弗雷德在这个问题上是不会善罢甘休的——在心里偷偷地叹了一口气的同时这么想着——亚瑟屏住了气息试图在对方越来越逼近的姿势面前保持他惯有而自豪的镇静：

“你还没有通过测试。”

“什么？可你都已经答应......！”

“你还没有成功邀请到我和你跳舞，”亚瑟停顿了一会儿便喃喃自语似的低声继续说到，“在那以前我可不允许你的任务失败。”

【9】

有那么一瞬间彼此极近的距离里安静得只有浅浅的呼吸声，祖母绿的眼睛里映出了阿尔弗雷德疑惑的脸，那张熟悉的脸上每一条线条的变化都如深幽潭水倏忽泛起的阵阵波澜、也如阴沉乌云边缘泄露的绚丽阳光、又如广袤苍穹渐渐苏醒的点点繁星，亚瑟在那双湛蓝色的眼眸里看到了疑惑与差异的交织，也看到了最后映亮心底的惊喜与欢愉。

亚瑟永远无法拒绝阿尔弗雷德，可他也从来不曾如此明白地表达着自己的内心，即使仿佛是在责备或是嫌弃的语气，在他的眼里却满溢出难以掩饰的焦虑与担忧。

彼此的距离在下一刻被打破，阿尔弗雷德顺势错开了角度浅浅地亲吻着那双因为屏住呼吸而不由得有些紧绷的嘴唇，即使是一触即分的刹那却仍旧让那份触感久久地停留在唇边。

“看起来你并不讨厌，”心照不宣的事情被兀然揭露出来，阿尔弗雷德率先从几乎要凝固的时间里反应了过来，“我们一定是等待这一刻太久了。”

以肉眼可见的速度红透起来的脸庞露出了不甘心的神色，亚瑟挑起眉头恶狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，然而另一种温暖而甜蜜的感觉却率先满溢了出来，也不知道下一个吻是由谁开始的，他们便在那窄窄的沙发里交换着吻。

“你说得对，”亚瑟半眯着眼悄悄地用双臂环上了对方的脖肩，潮红染透了他的脸颊与眼角，“确实是有些晚了。”

原本轻轻舔舐的动作渐渐加深，原本浅浅呼吸的气息变成了粗重的喘息，仿佛这是一场只属于阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的较量，势均力敌无法妥协，不知何时在心里萌生出的爱情在被释放的瞬间便如同不肯停歇的野兽。

而欲望正毫无保留地鞭笞在这头野兽的身上。

碍事的马甲与衬衫在撕扯中丢盔弃甲，量身定做的昂贵长裤被随意地丢在了地上，温暖舒适的长襟大衣成了他们的被垫，一切都发生得那么突然、可一切却又像是一场等候已久的盛宴。

带着些许寒意的腰腹被滚烫的掌心按压抚弄着微微颤抖，阁楼下方原本闷响徘徊的作坊吵杂声被情欲的亲吻与纠缠掩盖，感觉到紧靠着自己的身体正颤抖得无法自已，阿尔弗雷德一手慢慢地安抚与鼓励性地沿着亚瑟的脖侧顺延而下，一手却依旧放纵着最原始的欲望不停地抚弄。

当他们彼此最终紧紧贴合在一起的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德想这一刻确实等得有些太久了，他们原来竟是如此的契合，即使是亚瑟第一声痛呼都显得如此甘甜，阿尔弗雷德低头看向那张被情欲与潮红渲染得诱人而绚烂的脸庞，视线却被那双祖母绿般闪烁着涟漪的眼眸所牢牢吸引，亚瑟咬着下唇抬眼看着彻底占有了自己的男人，赤裸的下身却邀请似的顶向了对方的胯间。

肉体的默契与倾慕的爱意在狭小的阁楼里进行着让人不可自拔的激烈交合，亚瑟扬起脖子深深地吸了一口气，却在阿尔弗雷德的下一次冲击下变作了一声颤抖的喘息，意乱情迷中他能够感觉到对方伸出双臂把他的双脚从沙发两侧轻松地捞起来紧紧地贴在腰腹旁，更为紧贴的姿势让他在一次又一次的顶弄间颠簸起伏，仿佛永远不会停止、又仿佛是震撼着灵魂一般的情事。

不知是因为在与公共空间仅仅一层之隔的羞耻感亦或是对自己被阿尔弗雷德狠狠占有的认知，亚瑟羞恼地狠狠咬住了对方的肩膀，结果却换来对方凑在自己耳侧的低沉笑声，升腾而起的欢愉彻底点燃了他们彼此的欲火。

他永远无法真正拒绝阿尔弗雷德——亚瑟迷迷糊糊地这么想着——不过他们相爱这件事已经不再是秘密，作为这场激烈性爱的回应，他在几乎要淹没意识的快感之中紧紧地拥抱着恋人宽阔的胸膛。

【10】

纽约城入夜后的大小街巷仿佛被一层薄纱重重包裹，每一个转角处的阴影仿佛都潜藏着某种危险的存在，它们是疯狂、罪恶、暴力与死亡所支配与交织的组合，在这个硝烟尚未平息而新的战争却又逐渐笼罩而下的城市里，昏沉与麻木在支撑着人们的生存。

与之相比与即将建成的帝国大厦仅隔半个街区的曼哈顿大道75号却灯火辉煌得如同人造艺术品一般，它肆意散发的光芒在帝国大厦轮廓已成的阴影里突兀而不真实，数十名身穿统一礼服的保镖们正忙碌地为每一名参加布拉金斯基家族晚宴的宾客进行检查，豪车与名伶的身影在这里穿梭不息，仿佛那层笼罩着纽约城的晦涩气息从来不曾属于这里一般。

没有过去的硝烟、没有战争的乌云、没有大萧条的颓废、没有街头暴力的威胁，在这一夜、这一刻，它是这个时代及时行乐主义的狂热追随者。

晚宴的主人，凭借着自己手下的黑帮势力几乎垄断半座纽约城酒类走私链条的伊万·布拉金斯基，现在正从容不迫地在这座由金钱与暴力堆砌的城堡里迎接着所有来宾，他身上那件光泽耀人的长襟大衣让他显得像是国王做派一般高高在上。

“你看见他那种油腻腻的脸上挂着的笑容了吗？”侧身避开了可能与大部分来客以及布拉金斯基正面接触的视线，阿尔弗雷德对着身旁的亚瑟毫无保留地说出了自己的感想，“那种虚假得恶心的微笑让我恨不得马上撕烂他的脸。”

“但你最好不要这么做，别忘了你的任务只是偷取他办公室里的账本资料，”即使那可能是一个玩笑，但对阿尔弗雷德来说却可能是一项自以为切实可行的提案，出于万无一失的考虑亚瑟最终还是翻了个白眼并开口阻止了他，“不过即使你的任务成功后IRS成功把他丢进牢里，但像布拉金斯基这种人，最后肯定也只不过是利用贿赂威胁等手段让自己减刑出狱罢了。”

事实上这对即将展开任务的人来说并不是什么像样的鼓励，但假如对象是阿尔弗雷德的话，亚瑟觉得自己大可以放心地把这种假设说出来。

“也许吧，”当年轻的调查员无所谓地耸了耸肩时亚瑟并没有感到多少惊讶，然而让他惊讶的却是阿尔弗雷德接下来说出的话，“可即使是这样，我还是会做我认为正确的事情，这样不管最终结果如何它都将会是向着好的一面发展。”

他眨了眨眼，接着便因为看到布拉金斯基即将走过来的身影而摸了摸自己深蓝色的领结，亚瑟为他安排量身定做的黑色西装让他化身成安格尔斯先生身旁最得力的助手，即使是经验老道的保镖与布拉金斯基本人都绝对看不出端倪。

由于晚宴上某种出于商业秘密而不成文的规定，即使是再得力的助手都不能在旁涉及老板之间的谈判，亚瑟正是利用这一点制定了今晚的任务方案，一旦布拉金斯基走过来与“安格尔斯先生”进行对话的话，阿尔弗雷德便可以假装是避嫌离开的助手趁机潜入对方的书房，同时作为诱饵的亚瑟则需要尽可能地牵制住布拉金斯基、或者说是牵制住全场所有人的注意力，此时眼看着布拉金斯基转身走过来的一霎，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟默契地互看了一眼。

“你的伪装够好的了，阿尔弗雷德，我想你已经找到潜入的路线了，”趁着侧头假装与助理交谈的时候轻声地这么说到，亚瑟随意地伸手拍了拍前者的衣襟，“如果你不是调查局的人的话，那很可能就是我的竞争对手了。”

数日之内再一次听见亚瑟毫无保留的坦诚话语让阿尔弗雷德的眼里闪过一丝惊喜的光芒，然而他还是很快地遵循所谓上流人士该有的礼节微微垂下了头，至少在身边的人们眼里那不过是一名助理在为自己老板将要与布拉金斯基聊天的场合而避嫌，年轻的调查员先生偷偷朝着亚瑟眨了眨眼：

“但也或许会是你的搭档，亲爱的安格尔斯先生。”

【11】

他在人群当中潜伏着，亦在人群当中走动着。

他能够听见人们高声议论或窃窃私语的声音，他能够看见人们杯酒交错或点头致意的模样，他能够感觉得到今夜的晚宴充斥着令人难以捉摸的压抑与亢奋，那是人们对伊万·布拉金斯基家族的恐惧、以及对新一轮际遇的贪婪与渴求，所有人都试图维持着镇定自若的笑容，但所有人也都在拨弄着心中权力与金钱的算盘。

而亚瑟则越过布拉金斯基的肩膀不动声色地朝着已经远离晚宴人群的他点了点头，这短短的一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德切切实实地体会到了他们此时已经成为“搭档”的真实感，那是他们从相识到相知、从相知再到相爱的数年时光所铺就的道路，而他正沿着这岁月之旅走到了亚瑟的身边，并且也走到了他的目标面前。

那是一扇普普通通的办公室大门，黄铜所制的锁孔似乎正在向所有人宣告着它背后的办公室属于不可侵犯的范围，阿尔弗雷德在一名看起来像是布拉金斯基雇佣的侍应身边礼貌地侧身避让，与此同时正好用视线余光扫视了一番办公室门外把守着的两名保卫人员。

很好，他们都看起来简直不堪一击。

——让所有人都记得你，却也同时不记得你，这才是伪装的诀窍。

亚瑟的声音从脑海深处慢悠悠地浮现了出来，阿尔弗雷德甚至能够回忆起说出这句话的时候亚瑟那双祖母绿眼眸里闪烁出的狡黠与骄傲神色，金发特工让自己的身影出现视野清晰的走廊转角处，他抬手摸了摸领口处的领结、接着便在转身离开的同时侧头看了那扇办公室大门一眼。

过于夸张的肢体语言与显然有所图谋的行为都会成为守门人的焦点，然而这同时也会让阿尔弗雷德的样貌与穿着被淹没其中，他紧挨着这个鲜少有人经过的走廊转角处静默地等待着保卫人员的脚步声走至近前。

接下来便是调查局特工的工作范畴了。

当第一名守门人的身影才刚刚出现在视线当中的同时，经过无数训练变得结实有力的手臂便紧紧地桎梏着来人的脖子，阿尔弗雷德腾出另一只手准确地捂住了对方的鼻孔与嘴巴，又是数秒钟的时间悄然过去，这个时候年轻的特工先生才注意到前来探查情况的守门人有着一头西伯利亚人常有的浅金色头发。

并且他的名字叫做德米特里耶维奇，苏联人的名字可真够长的，阿尔弗雷德蹲在那人的尸体旁随手翻看了一下他挂在胸前的名片，他还记得不久之前在艾克柏餐厅里亚瑟向他投来的惊讶眼神，阿尔弗雷德伸手快速地拨弄着早先被梳理成大背头的金色头发。

有时候人们就是很容易为发型的改变而感到惊讶，细细碎碎的额发很快就遮住了他的额头，阿尔弗雷德满意地脱下自己的领结握在手心里——让你的身体代替语言去宣示你的存在——他一边在心中默念着亚瑟偶尔会喃喃叮嘱的话语，一边让自己原本沉稳的步伐显得惬意与轻松，紧绷着的肩膀线条已经松懈下来，阿尔弗雷德伸出食指拉扯领口的纽扣装出一副刚刚喝了满满一杯伏特加的模样：

“嘿！你这该死的混蛋，”拿捏着转出走廊的恰当时机，阿尔弗雷德回头挥舞着拳头嘟囔出一串酒鬼式咒骂，“别在这里挡道好吗，伙计？”

事实上他并没有说谎，一具成年男性的尸体确实有些碍事，但是无论他接下来要说些什么都不妨碍另一名守门人警觉地朝阿尔弗雷德回头看过去的方向快步走来，显然他并没有意识到眼前上衣有些凌乱的年轻人便是自己同伴应该追逐的对象。

亚瑟的伪装课程成效斐然，阿尔弗雷德又一次在心中爆发出感慨与赞美，并且与之同时在与保卫人员擦肩而过的瞬间施展了同样的招式，随着后者沉重的身躯放软下来，阿尔弗雷德一把推向墙边让尸体顺势坐了下来，即使是人们鲜少留意的走廊也充满了风险，阿尔弗雷德盘算着距离人们发现这里的状况以前大约还有十分钟不到的时间。

嘿？这两个家伙是怎么回事？你这家伙又是怎么回事？

呃，他应该回答这是一场伪装课程的毕业考试吗？阿尔弗雷德努了努嘴，去他的布拉金斯基，去他的晚宴和油腻的笑容，现在他要打开这扇办公室的大门了。

【12】

曼哈顿大道75号豪宅深处的办公室大门并没有上锁，由于眼下处于晚宴的中途时间，室内一片昏暗，只有窗外曼哈顿大道明亮得过分的路灯光线透过玻璃泄露进来，最后戏剧性地描绘出单脚撑在窗框上的一道瘦削身影。

“嘿！伊万那家伙说的是真的？守在这里真的会有事情让我玩一下，”那人摆出一副因为吃惊而嘴巴张大的模样，但显然他的话语里却充斥着一股莫名兴奋的期待感，“也许我应该说一声见到你很高兴？”

【13】

站在伊万·布拉金斯基身后的路德维希·贝什米特有着一张典型的德意志脸庞，亚瑟猜测即使自己从来不曾见过这对兄弟中的弟弟，也会很自然而然地分辨出哪位才是秉承军人作风的路德维希，如果阿尔弗雷德此时此刻也在场的话，他大概会悄悄把前者紧绷了一个晚上的这张脸形容为复活岛上的那些巨型石像。

然而现在阿尔弗雷德并不在他身边，亚瑟不动声色地环顾着四周，而且基尔伯特·贝什米特也不在布拉金斯基的身边。

这不是一件好事情，贝什米特兄弟总是如同布拉金斯基的一对影子一般出没于各个场合，亚瑟无法判断究竟潜伏在这座豪宅某处的人是路德维希比较好还是基尔伯特比较好，他努力不让自己交叠在身前的双手因为焦虑而不自然地活动，亚瑟强迫自己抬起视线看向围坐在那张长椭圆形餐桌旁的每一个人，最后定格在理所当然处于主位的布拉金斯基身上：

“现在街道上的血腥屠杀已经停止了，复仇的循坏也必须马上结束，”阿尔弗雷德用“油腻”这个词语来形容布拉金斯基的笑容，而亚瑟则会选择“甜美的毒药”来形容他接下来说的每一个音节，“现在是时候让我们谈谈生意的事情了。”

那双浅紫色的眼眸正有意无意地停留在亚瑟——安格尔斯先生——的身上，作为掌握了纽约各区进出口贸易脉络的年轻富商，安格尔斯先生出席晚宴自然有他的道理，亚瑟能够感觉到除去布拉金斯基以外，这张餐桌旁的每一个人都把了然的视线投向了自己。

现在该是他做些什么的时候了，亚瑟·柯克兰从他的脑海里消失，他听见安格尔斯先生清了清嗓子，然后在这个大家心照不宣地为他安静下来的短暂时刻开口说到：

“这一向都像是在做生意，家族里的参谋、手下与成员都听命于一个人，”他扬了扬嘴角露出一个完美的礼节性微笑，“你们不都是这么称呼这个人的吗，Boss？”

双关语的善意笑话总能够引来了一阵友好的低笑声，布拉金斯基自然也跟着笑了，然而亚瑟却看得出来那双浅紫色的眼里没有笑意：

“听起来我们确实可以分享一些相同的经验，安格尔斯先生？”

这是一个明显的信号——布拉金斯基要与纽约市地下商人安格尔斯合作了——这是一个酝酿了数个月的信号，亚瑟甚至有些惊讶于为什么围坐在餐桌旁的人们居然还能够为了配合布拉金斯基而假装吃惊地交换着眼神。

现在该死的阿尔弗雷德究竟完成了任务没有？从那名年轻的调查员离开到现在他究竟已经争取了多少时间？亚瑟沉沉地屏住了气息，很显然他仍然需要留在这张餐桌旁为阿尔弗雷德争取尽可能多的时间，而他必须要做的事情便是牢牢地吸引住所有人的注意力。

迎合布拉金斯基或是引导一场气氛融洽的晚宴都不是最好的选择，而亚瑟很清楚接下来他要开口说出的话语绝对会让布拉金斯基那张伪装的笑脸显得更为灿烂：

“可是我在纽约的生意与你的不同，布拉金斯基先生，”亚瑟·安格尔斯看着手里的红酒杯子摇了摇头，“我们当中可没有教皇中的教皇（boss of bosses）。”

【14】

如果基尔伯特·贝什米特不是为布拉金斯基效力的话，他必定会成为调查局最出色的特工之一。

阿尔弗雷德在一阵轻微的眩晕中这么想着，视线里快速接近的拳头让他本能地侧头躲避，然而却不幸地狠狠撞上基尔伯特紧随其后的膝盖，办公桌上的文件被他朝后跌去的力道所带而纷纷掉在里地上，阿尔弗雷德趁机侧身用小臂挡住了基尔伯特的下一轮攻击。

如果可以大声说话的话，阿尔弗雷德很肯定自己现在一定早就开口诅咒起来，然而从一开始就维持着诡异安静的办公室里，他只听见自己因为手臂吃疼而忍不住发出的倒吸气声音，对方那一拳的力道还在骨头之间徘徊，阿尔弗雷德拉开了距离试图让自己喘上一口气。

先前亚瑟为他带来的情报里曾经形容贝什米特兄弟中的哥哥是一名热衷于暴力与格斗的疯子，阿尔弗雷德在心里再一次为亚瑟的情报准确度感到吃惊，从打开办公室大门发现这家伙的那一刻开始，阿尔弗雷德便立即陷入了与基尔伯特的激烈搏斗当中。

没有破口大骂的诅咒，没有街头式的叫喊，没有观众们热情的欢呼，狭小的办公室是独属于他们两人的竞技场。

基尔伯特的攻击方式与阿尔弗雷德以往接受的训练或是遇到过的对手都不同，如果要以某种动物作为比喻的话，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己仿佛在与一只兴致勃勃的猎豹搏斗，明明占据着绝对的优势取胜却在最后一击的时刻选择了与自己周旋，更何况阿尔弗雷德很肯定对方身上必然有一把致命的手枪。

然而基尔伯特似乎并不特别在意这场搏斗的胜负，虚晃近前的右刺拳没有躲过阿尔弗雷德的判断，年轻的调查员在躲开正面攻击的同时顺势抬脚挡住了对手朝着自己腹部而来的横扫，这名被誉为布拉金斯基左右臂之一的男人显然经过特殊训练，阿尔弗雷德在每一拳、每一脚、甚至是每一次眼神碰撞的瞬间都能够感觉得到对方瘦削的身体里所隐藏着的肌肉力量，他在那双眼睛里只看见了没有尽头的渴望。

他在渴望战斗、亦在渴望宣泄，而那恰恰是阿尔弗雷德所不希望的。

“你是个好对手，我看得出来你一定不仅仅是一名普通的助理而已，”那头猎豹稍稍停止了攻击，尽管他们彼此之间的敌意仍然叫嚣不止，但基尔伯特只是站在原地看着阿尔弗雷德退后了一小段距离，“在倒下以前再陪我多玩一会儿吧？”

一只钢笔从书桌上滚落在地，发出清脆的“哐当”声，趁着两人的喘息声显得如此的清晰。

他说这句话的时候是认真的，阿尔弗雷德很肯定在那一刹那，基尔伯特的脸上闪掠而过的是对注定结局的自信，对他而言胜利并不是某种勋章或奖励，战胜敌人——不幸的是，那正是阿尔弗雷德——只不过是即将发生的注定事实。

“可惜我没有那么多时间，”悄悄挪动脚跟调整好重心与平衡，阿尔弗雷德伸出拇指擦了擦方才被基尔伯特突袭而开裂的嘴唇，“我还答应了别人要邀请他跳一支舞，不然我的课程就算不及格了。”

“看起来我需要向你道歉，因为你可能要爽约了。”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，事实上如果时间允许的话他还想再与基尔伯特聊一聊他那位该死的伪装课程老师与他该死的课程测试项目，然而无论对他自己亦或是对亚瑟而言，时间是他们眼下最缺乏的东西。

年轻的调查员微微垂下脑袋抢在基尔伯特行动以前猛然踏前几步贴向后者，与他先前力度十足的攻击所不同的是，阿尔弗雷德连挥数拳竟硬生生地逼得对方退向角落，黯淡模糊的视线里他凭借着记忆力与直觉判断双臂揽住基尔伯特的腹部一把把他掀翻在桐木所制的书桌上。

一击重拳被对方轻而易举地躲开了，阿尔弗雷德还来不及收回拳头便感觉到太阳穴附近传来的微弱风声，那是基尔伯特接着半身仰躺在桌上的姿势抬起膝盖朝他最毫无防备、也最是脆弱的肝脏位置袭来。

若是几分钟以前，他能够精准地预测到阿尔弗雷德会选择闪避攻击，因此基尔伯特并没有着急找回平衡，然而出乎他意料的是金发的闯入者几乎不需要任何反应时间便猛然向侧面撞了过来，并不遵循任何规则或是经验的反击让基尔伯特惊讶得措手不及，不管是身高或是体型都占据优势的阿尔弗雷德撤回拳头的时候只是顺势用手肘压住他的攻击，接着便一头撞向了基尔伯特暴露无遗的喉咙与下颚。

昏暗的办公室里兀然响起一声痛苦的呻吟声，基尔伯特在天旋地转间滑落在地上无意识地捂住了下巴，阿尔弗雷德站在原地感觉到肾上腺素的力量从四肢开始快速地消失殆尽，这让他忍不住双臂抵在办公桌上喘了几口气。

脑海里回响着那个尚未实现的承诺，阿尔弗雷德知道现在却不是休息的时候，他蹲下来熟练地在基尔伯特的身上搜出了三把手枪，这可比他原本猜测的数目要多得多，然而他还顾不上感慨布拉金斯基到底雇佣了一名怎样的疯子，年轻的调查员便开始在狭小的办公室里忙碌起来。

按照亚瑟先前从各种情报与观察之中得到的推算，布拉金斯基是一名把自信乃至自负全都隐藏在微笑之下的野心家，任何浪费心神想要隐藏秘密的意图都被他视作软弱胆小的行为，更何况如今作为势力遍布纽约市的黑道财阀头目，即使是风头正盛的税务调查局都不得不避让三分。

如果换做是他......

阿尔弗雷德的视线投向了办公桌旁用来摆放贵重饰品的壁柜，在那一面面展示玻璃的后面摆满了从服役勋章到黄金雕像等等诸如此类的装饰，每一件都在试图向每一名观众展示着布拉金斯基家族的势力，在这面巨大得让人倍感压迫的壁柜最下层是一方普普通通的木制抽屉。

如果换做他是布拉金斯基，阿尔弗雷德知道那方抽屉里正是他费尽心思想要拿取的会计账簿，那是布拉金斯基同样值得炫耀的“战利品”，是他得以征服纽约市的真正所在，阿尔弗雷德拉开抽屉不出所料地翻出了一个皮面都有些磨损的公文包，借助窗外明亮得让人炫目的路灯光线，他随手翻开了几份文件便再一次肯定了自己的判断。

现在该考虑回家的事情了。

“你以为你能够离开这里？”

一阵轻微的咳嗽声自身旁响起，基尔伯特维持着躺在地上的状态转为仰躺着朝阿尔弗雷德淡淡地扯了扯嘴角，原本紧绷着的身躯已经呈现出轻松的状态，这名贝什米特兄弟当中的哥哥显然并没有打算进行下一场战斗。

“路德维希很快就会知道这里发生的事情，”捂着受伤的喉咙低低地笑了起来，基尔伯特的双眼在光线折射中泛起了鲜红的眸色，“伊万很快也会知道的，没有人能够逃得出他的掌控。”

把公文包牢牢地夹在腋下，阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩：

“那要看看是谁了。”

接着他拿起了原本应该属于基尔伯特的手枪。

【15】

晚宴现场的每一秒钟对亚瑟而言都如同一个小时般漫长，而这恰恰是布拉金斯基选择沉默的一秒钟，那双从来没有笑意的紫色眼眸深处已经浮起了些许寒意，只因为“亚瑟·安格尔斯”先生在面对布拉金斯基抛过来的橄榄枝面前选择了谈判而不是妥协，后者对于自身的独裁作风异常敏感是纽约城众所周知的事情。

他既是黑道财阀的头目、也同样是他们的“教皇”，从来没有人在布拉金斯基面前把“彼此地位平等”作为谈判的条件，只除了纽约城地下商人“亚瑟·安格尔斯”，伪装大师亚瑟·柯克兰难以置信地确认有人在方才确确实实地打破了这个规矩，而该死他正是那名打破规矩的亚瑟。

这一切都只是为了给阿尔弗雷德争取时间。

究竟是谁在两个月前曾经毫不犹豫地拒绝了那名年轻调查员的协作邀请，亚瑟已经不想去回顾他到底为什么会坐在这里与全纽约城都不想与之为敌的人面对面谈判，金发的年轻商人只是朝后靠坐在舒适的椅背上：

“这就是我们的游戏，不是吗，布拉金斯基先生？”他轻轻抬起一只手用手指在空中晃了晃，祖母绿的双眼映出了对方隐藏在微笑之下的不悦，“没有教皇中的教皇，只有永远的金钱和利益。”

有人忍不住轻声地咳嗽了一声，接着便因为凝固在晚宴大厅里的气氛太过沉重而本能地蜷缩起双肩，似乎是这声咳嗽触动了空气里的某种存在，大厅远处忽然传来一阵骚动，那是人们压抑着惊讶与恐慌而发出低叫的动静。

老天，阿尔弗雷德......

那个男人的名字只在脑海里一闪而过，亚瑟甚至说不出自己此刻究竟是抱怨大于担忧亦或是担忧占据了全部心神，一阵酒杯碎裂的特有声响传达了过来，亚瑟稍稍调整着坐姿紧紧地盯着晚宴主人的一举一动。

一定是发生了某些事情，尽管阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟曾经为他们如何离开这栋豪宅而做过无数假设与计划，其中最好的莫过于所有的行动都在悄声无息中完成，他们便大可以向来时一样大摇大摆地坐上那辆福特车驶进夜色当中，然后留下布拉金斯基一个人搞不懂到底发生了什么事情——但是——是的，所有事情总有一个但是，亚瑟也曾叮嘱对方若是行动有任何暴露的可能的话，他们便需要制造骚动好让他们趁乱离开这座牢笼。

阿尔弗雷德把这部分称之为“特工的工作范畴”，而这部分他显然做得非常好，布拉金斯基那份如同鹰隼般紧紧盯在亚瑟身上的视线在那一刻被身后的骚动吸引了过去，一名身穿着侍者服饰的男人跌倒在地上，他的双手被酒杯的玻璃碎片划破了，周遭的人们倾身围拢过去想要查看状况，然而这些人当中并没有亚瑟所熟悉的身影。

紧接着让晚宴所有人包括亚瑟或布拉金斯基在内都吃惊不已的，是一声枪响过后晚宴大厅顿时陷入了黑暗之中。

“有人破坏了电闸！”

漆黑当中不知道是谁喊了一句，女士们的尖叫与男人们的低吼混杂在一起加深了这份混乱，亚瑟只是稍稍愣了一下便马上推开椅子跳了出来，那是阿尔弗雷德的声音，这意味着现在该是他们脱身离开的时刻了。

他扭头朝出口迈开了脚步，第一步他似乎撞上了一名侍应，那人手上端放着酒杯的银制盘子发出清脆的碰撞声，接着他迈开了第二、 第三步，晚宴餐桌的另一头传来一阵低沉的俄语交谈，显然布拉金斯基在下令让人把手出口不允许任何人离开这里。

现在他该怎么办？亚瑟有些烦躁地咬了咬牙，他想他那双总是被阿尔弗雷德嘲笑的眉毛一定是拧成一团了——该死的调查局特工与他该死的任务——接着他便被人从侧面使劲地扯了过去。

“嘿......！”

黑暗当中只有窗外的路灯描绘着人们慌乱的轮廓，亚瑟张了张嘴只喊出了半个音节便认出了那只手的感觉，他们彼此的双手曾经不止一次地在黑暗当中十指紧扣，只需要一秒钟他便闻出了阿尔弗雷德身上浓烈的火药气息，但现在不是开口询问刚刚是不是他在开枪的时候，因此亚瑟只是安心地任由眼前那个高大的身影把他一路拽到窗边，最后他甚至还被对方抱住上半身站上了旁边的一张椅子上。

“你、你不会是想......！”一瞬间便意识到对方的意图，亚瑟抓住阿尔弗雷德的手臂用气音低低地吼了一句，“你想都不要想！”

“我敢保证那一定很刺激。”

这是他们在混乱当中阿尔弗雷德开口说的第一句话，即使没有窗外的光线照明，亚瑟也能够感觉得到年轻的调查局特工对接下来的提议充满了自信与期待，阿尔弗雷德抬起一直握在另一只手上的手枪借助微弱的光芒瞄准了晚宴大厅中央垂挂着的巨型灯饰。

只需要一发子弹便能够打断高悬在上的铁链，那是一只足以吸引所有人目光的玻璃吊灯，而且它的下方正对着那张长椭圆形餐桌，这让它在掉落的过程当中并不会致人死地，然而灯饰掉落时碎裂四溅的玻璃与金属支架却发出了让所有人都倒吸一口气的动静。

这掩盖了阿尔弗雷德紧抱着亚瑟撞破玻璃窗摔向室外的动静。

强烈的坠落感吞噬了亚瑟，然而那很快便又被落地的冲击所取代，阿尔弗雷德环紧了双臂抱着他在柔软的草地上顺势滚了几圈，带着水汽的草尖在亚瑟的脸庞快速而轻柔地飞掠而过，当他们两人最终停下来的时候，亚瑟不自觉地把脸埋进了年轻特工那宽阔的怀里：

“去你的刺激，阿尔弗雷德，”他深深地吸了一口气，那是既安心却又忍不住抱怨的不满，“去你的阿尔弗雷德！”

他只听见了晚宴大厅持续不断的混乱喊声，以及阿尔弗雷德得意的大笑。

【16】

“国税局表示今日会就伊万·布拉金斯基案件进行公诉，联邦法院已于同日表示接受案件并尽快安排庭审，检察院以及调查局表态会尽一切努力配合案件的审查......”

收音机里的男播音员正在用几乎没有感情可言的语调念诵着一则报道，布拉金斯基的案件已经在纽约城里搅起了一场风暴，亚瑟抿了一口红茶任由这则新闻在电子杂音的衬托下占据了房间的每一丝空气。

“......据知情人透露，伊万·布拉金斯基及其财团已聘请知名律师团为其处理案件，并透露该律师团认为即使布拉金斯基被定罪，其罪行也只会在两到三年之间。”

——可即使是这样，我还是会做我认为正确的事情。

他怎么会突然想起那名该死的金发调查员的话来？亚瑟皱了皱眉，既为了自己脑海当中回响起的这句话皱眉，亦为了门外那打断他下午茶时间而突然响起的敲门声，惋惜地为自己手中的红茶而叹了一口气，亚瑟起身打开了大门，并且斜靠在门框上抱起了双臂：

“我说过很多次了，我家是有门铃的。”

“别这么烦躁，亚瑟，”无辜地举起双手做出了投降的动作，站在门外的高大男人耸了耸肩继续说到，“我只是来告诉你一声，先生，你的篱墙我已经重新上好漆了。”

亚瑟扬了扬眉，今天穿着深蓝色束腰西装的年轻特工先生戴上了同样色调的领结，胸前的口袋里端端正正地放着一方纯白色的绸制领巾，阿尔弗雷德微微探身伸出了邀请的手：

“准备好出发了吗，亲爱的柯克兰先生？”

【17】

亚瑟永远无法拒绝阿尔弗雷德。

因为他已经换好了今夜赴宴的燕尾服。

END


End file.
